Medieval Adventures: The Dark future
by Nightfly123
Summary: We have seen the main timeline involving the current events between King Blu along with his family and friends fighting against threats like princess Celestia. But what about the alternative timelines where things are going different for King Blu and his kingdom?. What does that mean for our heroes and heroines?. Read to find out!.
1. Death of a princess

**Hello Everyone. Here is my new story which is called Medieval Adventures: The dark future. This is an alternative timeline where Princess Celestia has killed her sister princess Luna and is literally trying to burn all of the kingdoms to the ground and also since this is a alternative timeline some things will be different like for example in this timeline princess Celestia has a love interest. Also this is like the dragon ball z movie called The history of Trunks which is something I recommend that you watch so you can better understand this story. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

There was a sad feeling in the air as a male Spix Macaw chick was running back home because of the death of a princess in king Blu's kingdom which was something that he didn't want to believe but he had a bad feeling that it was for real.

When he had finally got back to the castle that belonged to King Blu, the male Spix Macaw chick got inside straight away and headed for the very room that the dead princess was in knowing that he wanted to be there for the princess's final moments of life.

"Hey there's prince Diaglo!" shouted Nico, happily when he saw the male Spix Macaw chick known as Diaglo.

"Hey my prince, nice to have you back!" shouted Pedro as prince Diaglo ran past him.

After a while of running, prince Diaglo then entered the room, only to see that the very princess laying dead in the room was Luna, who is also the sister of princess Celestia since they both were the rulers of the afterlife.

Prince Diaglo was horrified by what he saw as he looked around only to see the sad expressions of everybody's faces including his sisters Bia and Carla along with his brother Tiago, all of which were deeply saddened by the death of princess Luna.

"Luna?" whispered Diaglo, shocked which was barely heard by his mother and King Blu's mate Jewel who looked towards him with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Diaglo said Jewel as tears started to stream down her face. "I'm so sorry".

"She's gone" said Tiago as tears also streamed down his face. "Luna is gone".

Prince Diaglo then turned round to see Nightfly comforting his wife princess Bia and Diaglo was shocked to see that princess Bia was pregnant with her and Nightfly's first child which was the only thing that was to be happy about.

Soon news had reached the entire kingdom and everybody was in silence to acknowledge the fact that princess Luna of the afterlife, who is also the sister of the now only ruler princess Celestia, was dead.

What everyone didn't know was that the death of princess Luna was merely a foreshadowing of the horrible tragedies that were still to come and they came no sooner than a week after Luna's death and it came very quickly.

Princess Celestia along with King Charles and his army had launched an attack on King Blu's kingdom who were caught unprepared as one by one their villagers were killed brutally and mercilessly by Charles and his army.

Coming to the defence of the inhabitants were King Blu and his army along with the royal guard and it was King Blu and his army being the first to try and the first to be killed by the combined forces of princess Celestia along with King Charles and his army.

After the death of King Blu, It was Tomada and his wife Sorrel who were next to be killed and then it was prince Tiago and princess Carla who were the next victims of Celestia and Charles who raped prince Tiago as well as princess Carla before slitting their throats with a knife.

More deaths followed including Marcus and his wife Stella along with Nico and Pedro before even Rafael was killed by the ruthless duo known as princess Celestia and king Charles as the evil couple reigned supreme over their victims.

A new era had come for King Blu's kingdom and it is an era of darkness.

* * *

After killing the remaining resistance to their combined attack, princess Celestia and King Charles were happily sitting on the two thrones that was formally used by King Blu and his mate Queen Jewel but are now the thrones of the reign King and Queen.

Now, princess Celestia and King Charles were sitting on the two thrones with evil smiles on their faces knowing that no one is able to stop them although they knew that there was the possibility that someone might rise up against them in the future ahead.

"It feels good to take over this kingdom at last" said King Charles as he smirked. "Also, I am so glad that the pathetic excuse of an King called Blu is finally gone".

"I know the feeling" agreed princess Celestia as she smiled evilly. "I also like the fact that my stupid and worthless sister is gone".

"You know, I was thinking that with you by my side" said King Charles as he held Celestia's wing with his own. "We can destroy anyone who dares stand in our way".

"Is that so?" asked princess Celestia in a seductive manner as she stroked his cheek with her free wing. "I like the sound of that".

"Oh, I bet you do my princess" said King Charles as he smiled evilly. "I bet you do".

"Also, let me guess" said princess Celestia with an seductive smirk on her face. "You want me as your wife, do you?".

"Yes, my princess" said King Charles as he returned the smirk. "That is correct".

"So, if you want that to happen" said princess Celestia as she began to think. "What will you offer me in return?".

"My useless wife Lizzie" said King Charles as he pointed at his wife Lizzie who was being brought forward in chains. "She is no longer used to me".

"Charles, you can't be doing this to me" begged Lizzie as tears streamed down her face. "I AM YOUR WIFE!".

"You are no wife of mine" said King Charles as he chuckled evilly. "You never were".

Soon Queen Lizzie was taken to the dungeons where she was tortured and raped repeatedly while King Charles and princess Celestia were enjoying hearing her scream out in pain as they walked to the great hall to attend a feast in their honour.

After the torture and rape was finally over, Lizzie was soon put in an Oubliette prison cell and left to starve to death while princess Celestia and King Charles were having a feast with Charles's army to celebrate their victory over King Blu.

* * *

Back with prince Diaglo, he was now in exile after he had been forced to escape the very place that he called home in order to avoid being killed by princess Celestia and King Charles knowing that he needed to be alive if he were to do something about the evil duo.

When he was far away enough from the castle, he had taken refuge in the house that princess Bia and her husband Nightfly were in since they knew that they were also in danger since they were also relatives of King Blu and his family.

Prince Diaglo was taking a breather on one of the chairs that was in the house before he got up and headed to the kitchen where he saw his adoptive sister, princess Bia, cooking a meal for both herself, her husband Nightfly and for Diaglo himself, before she turned round only to see prince Diaglo himself.

"Hello Bia" said Diaglo as he hugged princess Bia. "I'm glad that you and Nightfly are alright".

"Hello Diaglo" said princess Bia as she hugged Diaglo back. "We're glad that you are alright too".

"Where's Nightfly?" asked Diaglo as he began to wonder where Nightfly had gone to. "Is he, here?".

"Right here" said a voice that turned out to be Nightfly who hugged Diaglo who gladly hugged back before they eventually broke the hug. "I'm glad that you're safe, Diaglo".

"You too, Nightfly" said Diaglo as he began to have tears stream down his face. "I'm so glad that you are alright".

"Are you ok bud?" asked Nightfly as he became worried for Diaglo. "Did I say something, wrong?".

"Nah, I'm ok" said Diaglo as he wiped away his tears. "Just upset over what has happened".

"Yeah, we know" said princess Bia as she looked at her husband. "Don't we, Nightfly?".

"Yes, we do" said Nightfly as he patted Diaglo on the back. "We are all upset, about what happened".

Prince Diaglo nodded in agreement knowing that they are all going through a difficult time and they needed to be strong if they were going to survivor this terrible ordeal that was currently happening to everyone right now.

He was glad that his adoptive sister and brother-in-law were still alive although he was very upset about what happened to the other members of his adoptive family since he knew that they would still be alive if Celestia and Charles didn't attack in the first place.

Nightfly looked at his wife princess Bia who looked back at him and they both had the same worried expression on their face since they knew all too well that this was going to be a difficult time to go through but they vowed to come out of this terrible situation, alive.


	2. Tomada Junior is here!

**Hello Everyone. Here is the second chapter for Medieval Adventures: The Dark future. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Months have passed since King Blu's kingdom was conquered by princess Celestia and King Charles who have got married during those months and they are now officially the new King and Queen of the kingdom which brought terror to all who had heard the announcement.

Now, things got even worse when the newly-crowned royal couple began to introduce new laws that meant if any villagers had somehow survived the attack they must pay taxes every week of everyday or they will be put to death.

"These new laws of ours are really paying off" said Queen Celestia as she smiled evilly. "I just love it right now".

"Yeah and also you still have a trick up your sleeve" said King Charles, evilly. "Don't you?".

"Of course I do" said Queen Celestia as she then went on top of the speaking platform. "And it is coming right about now".

"This should be interesting" said King Charles as he smirked. "I can't wait to hear what she has to say".

"PEOPLE OF THIS KINGDOM!" shouted Queen Celestia as she began her announcement. "I HAVE ONE MORE LAW FOR TODAY THAT I MUST PUT INTO EFFECT AND THAT IS IF YOU TRY TO RESIST US THEN YOUR CHILDREN WILL DIE!".

"What!" shouted one of the villagers who was shocked. "You can't do that!".

"I AM YOUR QUEEN AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" screamed Queen Celestia which caused the villager to go quiet. "NOW, SHUT UP!".

"You are no Queen of mine!" shouted another villager in a determined manner. "If you were only half of what King Blu and his beautiful Queen, Jewel, was-".

" GUARDS!, SIZE HIM AND TAKE HIM TO THE DUNGEONS!" shouted Queen Celestia as her guards carried out the order. "I WILL NOT HAVE REBELS IN MY KINGDOM!".

"I only serve King Blu and Queen Jewel!" shouted the villager as the guards took him to the dungeons while he repeated what he said which only got Queen Celestia even more furious. "THEY ARE THE REAL KING AND QUEEN OF THIS KINGDOM!, NOT YOU!".

"FIND HIS CHILDREN AND KILL THEM!" screamed Queen Celestia which her guards fearfully obeyed as they carried out the order before being shot down by arrows that seemed to fall from the Sky. "WHAT!, WHO GOES THERE!?".

Queen Celestia and her husband King Charles along with their enslaved people looked up only to see a hooded figure holding a bow and a pack of arrows before he eventually pulled back his hood only to reveal Nightfly which caused the townspeople to cheer in happiness.

The enslaved people were happy to see that hope had arrived for them and they cheered as Nightfly then made his escape before another hooded figure appeared and took his place before firing arrows that pinned both Queen Celestia and King Charles to the wall before escaping as well.

"I ALWAYS HATED THE FACT THAT MY IDIOTIC NEPHEW IS ALWAYS STANDING IN MY WAY!" shouted King Charles in an angry manner. "I HATE HIM!".

"YEAH AND WHEN WE DO FIND THAT PIECE OF TRASH, WE ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!" screamed Queen Celestia who is also angry. "HE IS OFFICIALLY ON OUR HIT LIST!".

"What about the other one?" asked King Charles who was now confused. "Is he on our hit list, too?".

"HIM TOO!" shouted Queen Celestia as she grew even more angry. "I WANT THEM BOTH DEAD!".

* * *

Meanwhile in princess Bia and Nightfly's house, prince Diaglo was holding the son of his adoptive sister and Nightfly since princess Bia had given birth during the months that had passed and she was pleased that her baby was happy as well as healthy.

Princess Bia and Nightfly had decided to call their son William since they thought it would be a beautiful name for their son which they both agreed on with prince Diaglo also agreeing to it as well especially when it was the same name as William the Conqueror.

Now, princess Bia was doing some dinner for her and her family knowing that they need their strength in the coming months which are going to be even tougher since time was so far not on their side and they needed to be prepared at all costs.

"Hey Bia, I am going to take a walk" said prince Diaglo as he put his nephew down. "So I can clear my head".

"You sure?" asked princess Bia as she became worried for her adoptive brother. "You do know, that it is dangerous out there?".

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" assured Diaglo as he then walked out of the house. "See ya later, Bia".

"Bye Diaglo" said princess Bia as she waved goodbye to him. "Please be safe, my dear brother".

After saying good-bye to princess Bia, prince Diaglo began to walk back to the castle, after so many months of not going back, only to find out much to his horror, did he discover a whole pile of bodies laying around and houses on fire much to his shock.

Prince Diaglo helped put the fire out before starting to walk about again until he saw a dead body of a young chick and it was a female much to his discomfort as he kneeled down next to it and started to weep in sadness and despair.

Suddenly a male Peregrine Falcon came out of nowhere and landed on a house which was a few meters away from Diaglo who looked up and knew straight away who had came to the village from the moment his eyes landed on the male Peregrine Falcon.

"Tomada junior?" whispered prince Diaglo through his shock since he thought that he had been murdered by Queen Celestia and King Charles but it seems that he had gotten away some how.

"HEY JUNIOR!" shouted prince Diaglo in a happy manner which got Tomada junior's attention. "I KNOW WHERE BIA AND NIGHTFLY ARE!, FOLLOW ME!".

Prince Diaglo then started to run back where he first came while Tomada junior looked at him for a while before eventually smiling and followed prince Diaglo knowing that someone like Diaglo would never lie especially when it came to Bia and Nightfly.

* * *

When they had finally got back to the house where princess Bia and Nightfly were currently residing, although Nightfly was out and about fighting crime while also trying to bring the surviving people hope, prince Diaglo and Tomada junior got inside only to see princess Bia looking out of the window clearly worried for Nightfly since he hasn't come back yet.

But when she heard her front door briefly open before it was shut again, she turned round only to see her adoptive brother and Tomada junior who she gladly hugged in happiness knowing that they were still alive and well.

"Junior, I can't believe that you're still alive" said princess Bia in a happy manner as she broke the hug. "Me, Nightfly and Diaglo thought you were dead".

"Sorry my princess, I have been training ever since my mother and father died" said Tomada junior with a sad smile. "I knew that I had to help the people in some way".

"It's ok, Junior" said princess Bia as she tried to cheer him up. "Also, would you like to join me and Nightfly along with our son William and my brother for dinner?".

"Of course, I would join you guys for dinner" said Tomada junior as he smiled before he realized what princess Bia had just said. "Wait?, you have a son?".

"Of course, I do, Junior" said princess Bia with a smile on her face. "Would you like to meet him?".

"Yeah sure, I would love too" said Tomada junior as he had a big smile on his face. "I am so happy to be an uncle".

Soon enough, Tomada Junior and princess Bia walked upstairs to see prince William who was happily looking out of the window hoping to see his father again since he couldn't wait for his father to come back from his campaigns.

He had no idea that his mother and his uncle had just entered the room with smiles on their faces since they were both happy to see William especially Tomada Junior who couldn't believe that he was seeing his nephew for the first time.

"William, there is someone that I want you to meet" said princess Bia while smiling as she caught her child's attention. "I want you to meet your uncle Tomada junior".

"Hey there, little guy" joked Tomada junior which caused William to look at him in curiosity. "I bet that you are going to be some warrior when you grow up".

William continued to look at his uncle for a few more seconds before he eventually ran at his uncle who scooped him up in his wings while he still had a huge smile on his face since he was very happy to hold his nephew for the first time.

Suddenly, they heard a very familiar voice that caused them along with Diaglo to run straight for the front door where they saw Nightfly standing there with a happy smile on his face before princess Bia hugged him and kissed him on the beak which he gladly returned.

After breaking the kiss that he was having with his wife, Nightfly then saw his son William who squealed in joy at the sight of his father standing there before Junior let down on the ground where he began to run over to Nightfly who picked up his son and started to have fun with him.


	3. The fate of Bobbie

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is Chapter 3 and I hope that you will enjoy it. Also if you want to create your own alternate timelines then please do, I really want to read them. :)**

After Nightfly had returned home, he along with his wife princess Bia and their son had dinner with Tomada junior and Bia's adoptive brother prince Diaglo much to their delight and they were enjoy this peaceful moment which was very rare due to their current situation.

While they were having dinner, Tomada junior was looking very upset about something which concerned both Nightfly and princess Bia along with prince Diaglo who was deeply worried by this since he had a bad feeling that Tomada Junior wasn't telling them something.

"Junior, what's wrong?" asked Prince Diaglo as he had a worried expression on his face. "What is it, that has got you so upset?".

"It's about my sister Bobbie" said Tomada junior as tears streamed down his face. "Something terrible has happened to her".

"What happened to her?" asked Nightfly since he was concerned for his friend. "Did Celestia and my evil uncle do something bad to her?".

"She's dead" said Tomada junior which shocked both Nightfly and princess Bia along with prince Diaglo. "She was murdered by both Celestia and Charles".

"Oh no" said princess Bia who was also worried. "Have you heard anything about my mother?".

"She's alive, she is just hiding in an area far from here" said Tomada junior as he patted princess Bia's wing in comfort. "She will be safe there for the time being".

Prince Diaglo was wondering about the body of a young chick that he had saw earlier which was a female and he wondered if that was Bobbie so he told Junior along with Nightfly and princess Bia that he was going somewhere for something important.

He came back a few minutes later and he was holding the body of the young female chick that he saw earlier in the day before he put the body on the ground for all to see and Tomada junior just took one look at the body and confirmed it was Bobbie.

"It's her" said Tomada junior before he then walked outside for some fresh air. "I'm gonna be outside for a while, if you need me, you know where I am".

"We need to bury her" said prince Diaglo as tears started streaming down his face. "I don't think that Junior can take it anymore".

"Speaking of junior, how do you think that this is going to affect him?" asked Nightfly since he was clearly worried for junior. "This is too much for him, right?".

"I don't know" said princess Bia before she turned her head to look at her husband. "What are you trying to say, Nightfly?".

"I'm saying that junior could drive into a reckless rage" said Nightfly who was worried. "The thirst for revenge would take over him and blind him from listening to reason".

"Nightfly, does have a point" said prince Diaglo as he wiped away his tears. "We need to make sure that junior is ok and hope that he doesn't do anything reckless".

So, they all agreed to make sure that Tomada junior was ok and didn't try to do anything reckless like going off to find his sister's killers on his own but what surprised them it's the fact that junior was actually training himself although they knew what for.

Tomada junior had made it his personal mission to find his family's killers although he knew who they were since he had seen their faces from the moment that they first attacked the kingdom and every moment since.

Nightfly along with his wife Bia and prince Diaglo watched in concern for Tomada junior as they hoped that he will be ok and they were happy that he didn't succumb to his anger which made them breath in relief that Tomada Junior didn't succumb to his anger...or so they thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Queen Jewel was in a different part of the kingdom and she was in an abandoned castle where she made sure that all of the children were safe and happy along with their families who were pleased to see the former Queen of the kingdom which gave them much needed hope.

Jewel was happy to see them too but she would occasionally look out the window of the house that she was in as she hoped that her now only daughter Bia and adoptive son Diaglo were safe from harm along with her son-in-law Nightfly as well.

She was too buys looking out of the window to realize that someone had managed to snuck into in the castle unnoticed but she knew that it could be an assassin that had been sent by Celestia to kill her although that was quickly proven to be false when she heard an familiar voice.

"Jewel?, is that you?" asked a voice that Jewel knew very well as she turned only to see the very bird that she hasn't seen for so long. "It's been a while, hasn't it?".

"Jane?" asked Jewel as she smiled when she saw the mother of Nightfly who smiled back at her before they eventually hugged. "I thought that you were dead?".

"It's a good thing that I wasn't" chuckled Jane as they broke the hug only for Jane to hold Jewel's wings with her own. "I'm so sorry for your losses, Jewel".

"It's ok, auntie Jane, they are with god now" said Jewel as she quickly asked Jane a very important question. "Did you hear that your son and my daughter got married?".

"I heard and it was the best news that I have heard in my entire life" said Jane as she kept on smiling. "Also, I heard that your daughter is pregnant".

"Yeah and I bet she had the baby now" said Jewel with a sad expression on her face. "And I wasn't there to see it happen".

"Actually you will be able to see the baby" said Jane who was still smiling before leading Jewel over to the main floor of the house. "Because there is way to get to them".

"What do you mean?" asked Jewel, confused as Jane let go of her wings. "Can you care to explain what you're trying to say, Jane?".

"You see, during our early reign, your parents had a private chat with me about making secret passages" said Jane with a smile. "It was actually the best idea ever".

"Really?" asked Jewel who now had a happy smile on her face. "That's amazing".

"Yep" said Jane as she smiled before removing the rug that was covering the floor only to reveal a door-like underground passage. "This will lead you to your daughter".

"How do you know?" asked Jewel since she was curious. "What makes you even sure, that this will lead me back to my daughter?".

"I tested it myself" said Jane which shocked Jewel and caused Jane to chuckle in response. "I know that seems really strange but it was part of my job as queen".

"Ok" said Jewel although she was still trying to let that information sink in. "Hang on a minute, do you know where my daughter is?".

"Yep and this passage will lead straight to her" said Jane as she smiled. "Also, the house that she is in has a secret passage too and this passage will lead straight to her".

Jewel was very happy to hear that she can still see her daughter again and she once again hugged Jane who gladly hugged back which they stayed like that for 5 minutes before eventually breaking it since they knew that they have a job to do.

Soon they got the surviving children and their families down into the secret passage before Jane and Jewel went into the secret passage themselves and closed the door as they along with the children and their families started their journey to princess Bia's location.

* * *

Back with Tomada junior, he was now sitting on top of the roof of the very house that he and prince Diaglo lived in with princess Bia and her husband Nightfly along with their son William who was giggling happily despite having no idea that his life was still in danger.

Tomada Junior was thinking of his sister Bobbie who had recently died due to Queen Celestia and King Charles slitting her throat which caused him to get angry at the very thought of it since he wanted to avenge his sister along with his parents.

"Hey junior" said a voice that made Tomada junior turn round only to see prince Diaglo. "Are you ok?".

"Yes my prince" said Tomada junior with a sigh. "I am just thinking about my sister, Bobbie".

"I see" said prince Diaglo as he nodded his head in agreement. "We will give her a proper burial".

Tomada junior only nodded his head in response as prince Diaglo sat next to him and put a wing on his shoulder in order to comfort him which worked since Tomada junior's shoulders went down slowly and he breathed slowly too.

Prince Diaglo really wanted to fight Queen Celestia and King Charles in order to free the oppressed people of his kingdom but he knew that he needs to learn on how to fight and he knew that Tomada junior can help him.

"Hey junior, I was wondering if you can teach me on how to fight" said prince Diaglo in a pleading voice. "Since I really want to fight against Celestia and Charles".

"Hmm" hummed Tomada junior as he thought about this proposal before eventually making his decision. "You're sure, if that's really what you want to do".

"Yes I do" said prince Diaglo in a very determined voice. "I cannot afford to just sit here and watch as people die because of those two tyrants".

"Very well, we will start training right now" said Tomada junior which prince Diaglo firmly agreed to. "We need to be at our very best if we are to win against the Tyrants".

Soon they started to train each other which lasted the entire day until they were too exhausted to continue and they went back inside the house so they can get a well-earned rest from a day of training and they needed to be ready to fight for their Kingdom's future.

Unknowingly to them, Nightfly and princess Bia had been watching their training with smiles on their faces before they went to train themselves in case that they are needed in the fight against Queen Celestia and King Charles.


	4. fighting Celestia and Charles

**Hello Everyone. Here is Chapter 4 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After taking a break from their training, Tomada junior and prince Diaglo then went to the castle to fight Queen Celestia and King Charles although Nightfly and princess Bia wanted to come but Tomada junior told them that they need to give people hope in case anything happened to him and prince Diaglo.

Now Tomada junior and prince Diaglo had arrived at the castle and they managed to get past the guards that had been placed outside every door including the main one as they continued to go and find the two tyrants that had brought pain in the kingdom.

"You sure that you are ready for this my prince?" asked Tomada junior since he was unsure if Diaglo really want to fight against the two tyrants. "You don't have to do this".

"I am sure" said prince Diaglo in a determined manner. "Celestia and Charles had killed my brother and sister as well as our King, I will not stand for that".

Soon they had arrived at the courtyard where to their shock Queen Celestia and King Charles were waiting for them along with their own royal guard who were very eager to have a crack at them since they did outnumber the two.

Tomada junior and prince Diaglo got out their swords that they had brought with them and they started to fight with the royal guard who they slaughtered until there were no more members of the royal guard left and they could turn their attention to the two tyrants themselves.

"Hmm, you know darling" said King Charles with a smugly on his face as he pointed at Tomada junior. "Does that bird remind you of someone?".

"Of course, he reminds me of that handsome fellow who I raped before he died a painful death" said Queen Celestia while smiling evilly. "What was his name again?".

"Tomada" said King Charles as he smirked evilly. "His name was Tomada, my dear".

"Of course, Tomada, I thought so" said Queen Celestia as she and King Charles brought out their swords and shield. "He was a lovely fellow, it's a shame that he had to die".

"My prince, let me handle this" said Tomada junior as prince Diaglo handed him a shield to defend himself. "Don't jump in unless I tell you to".

"Right" agreed prince Diaglo as he brought out a shield for himself. "I am only going to jump in when they gang up on you".

The fight soon began as Tomada junior fought King Charles first as they swung their swords which clashed when they hit each other repeatedly until Tomada junior kicked King Charles into a box full of food which splatted all over Charles's face.

Suddenly Queen Celestia joined in which caused Tomada junior to turn round quickly to face her before they began swash-buckling with their swords until Tomada junior managed to kick Celestia away and she went flying into a box filled with wood.

"He's doing it wow" said prince Diaglo since he was happy to see Tomada junior winning. "Come on, Junior, you can do it".

Unfortunely for prince Diaglo, Queen Celestia and King Charles were now fighting back as they forced Tomada junior to take steps backwards as he tried to avoid their attempts at stabbing him with their swords until he was kicked into a wall.

"JUNIOR!" shouted prince Diaglo who was now worried for his friend. "LOOK OUT!".

Queen Celestia and King Charles swung their swords at Tomada junior who managed to dodge the swords as he attacked both Celestia and Charles who were caught by surprised but they quickly regained their composure as the fight went on.

* * *

While Tomada junior and prince Diaglo were fighting Queen Celestia and King Charles, Nightfly and his wife princess Bia were playing with their son William when they heard voices coming from underground.

Nightfly and princess Bia listened closely to the floor which confirmed that there were indeed voices coming from underground which forced them to remove the rug that was on the ground and open the door to a secret passage only to have children and their families coming out from it.

"What is going on here?" asked Nightfly as he became confused. "Do you have any idea, about what's going on here, Bia?".

"I don't know" said princess Bia who was also confused. "I'm just as confused as you are, Nightfly".

After the children and their families had come out, next came Jane and Jewel which shocked both princess Bia and Nightfly since they weren't expecting Jane and Jewel to come out of the secret passage as well but they were glad to see them.

Suddenly Jane and Jewel turned round only to see Nightfly and princess Bia looking at them which also shocked them before they smiled and they walked over to their respective child only to hug them which Nightfly and princess Bia gladly hugged back.

"I missed you mom" said princess Bia as tears of happiness streamed down her face. "I am so happy, that you are alive".

"I missed you too sweetie" said Jewel who also had tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. "I love you too much to leave you on your own".

"I can't believe that you are still alive" said Nightfly while smiling. "I thought that you didn't make it".

"What?, you didn't think that your awesome mother couldn't and wouldn't survive?" asked Jane while chuckling. "No way, I have no intention of dying as long as I have you".

"So, where is the baby?" asked Jewel which briefly confused princess Bia before she realized what her meant. "Bia?, where is the baby?".

"Wait right there" said princess Bia as she broke the hug that she was having with her mother before running upstairs to find her son while Nightfly broke his hug that he was having with his mother.

Soon princess Bia came back holding her and Nightfly's son William who was looking curiously at Jewel and Jane who stared happily at their grandson before being allowed to hold him with Jewel being the first to hold her grandson.

William smiled as he looked at Jewel who smiled back before being handed to Jane who smiled at her grandson and William smiled back as he met his grandmothers for the very first time and he was happy to meet both of his grandmothers.

"He is so cute" said Jewel as she smiled at her grandson. "He is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen".

"I agree" said Jane as she gently stroked William's cheek. "He reminds of Nightfly when he was his son's age".

Nightfly and his wife princess Bia smiled as their respective mothers were enjoying the chance to hold their grandson while also hoping that Tomada junior and prince Diaglo would come back soon.

Unknowingly to them in the afterlife aka dreamworld, a male Green Macaw was watching what was happening in the mortal world with a worried expression on his face while hoping that Queen Celestia wouldn't kill Tomada junior and prince Diaglo.

* * *

Back with Tomada junior, he was barely trying to survive against the combined forces of Queen Celestia and King Charles who were throwing everything that they got against Tomada junior but he still remained determined to avenge his family's death.

Suddenly prince Diaglo had enough of standing around and he attacked Queen Celestia who was forced to put some distance away from prince Diaglo who just kept on following her until they finally came face to face on the steps of the castle.

"You better get out here while you still can" threatened Queen Celestia as she smirked at Diaglo. "You have no idea, what you have got yourself into".

"So you can gang up on my friend again?" said prince Diaglo as he started sword-fighting with Queen Celestia. " I see the way you two operate, you're cruel".

The fight was fast and brutal as both prince Diaglo and Queen Celestia were giving it everything they got and the fight eventually ended with Prince Diaglo managing to kick Celestia in the stomach which she responded by slicing his cheek with her sword.

Tomada junior was fighting King Charles when he saw the prince Diaglo was in trouble and he saved him by stabbing Celestia in her left wing before he grabbed Diaglo and ran away to safety hoping that prince Diaglo would be alright.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY!" shouted King Charles as he threw his sword at Tomada junior in a last ditch attempt to kill him. "Try dodging this".

"DIE!" shouted Queen Celestia as she grabbed her dagger and threw it at Tomada junior. "And this time, don't come back".

Celestia's dagger landed straight into Tomada junior's left leg in revenge for her left wing that Junior stabbed while King Charles's sword managed to cut off Tomada junior's left wing before both Junior and Diaglo fell into a deep pit.

Queen Celestia and King Charles went to see if they got their target but they couldn't see because of the deep pit which gave them the conclusion that both Tomada junior and prince Diaglo were dead before they walked away and they went back into the castle.


	5. Surviving the battle

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 5 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Queen Celestia and King Charles had walked away from their hiding place, Prince Diaglo and Tomada junior were laying face-down on the ground unconscious with Tomada junior missing his left wing which had been sliced off by Charles.

After a while of being unconscious, Tomada junior finally woke up only to feel pain from his missing left wing that King Charles had managed to slice off with his sword before he started to crawl towards prince Diaglo and used his right wing to pull out a potion that he had gotten during his travels only to his horror did he find that he had one more potion left and it only had a single drip of brown liquid in it.

"Kinda like my wing, only one left" moaned Tomada junior in annoyance as he looked at the single drip of brown liquid. "Now junior, what would your father do?".

When he finally come to the decision on what he should do, Tomada junior slowly continued to crawl over to prince Diaglo who was still laying unconscious a few meters away from him and Tomada Junior knew that Diaglo needed help and fast.

The moment he had come close enough to prince Diaglo, Tomada junior brought the potion to Diaglo's beak and poured the single drop into his mouth before eventually dropping the empty potion on the ground as he felt his strength leaving him.

"Hey little bro" said Tomada junior as he smiled at his friend. "You-were-great, here swallow it my prince-live-you got to live".

After saying those last words, Tomada junior passed out on the ground before prince Diaglo woke up a few minutes later only to see that he was in a deep pit with the light coming from above and he briefly wondered about how he ended up in the pit before he realized what happened prior.

From the moment he woken up, prince Diaglo began to search for any way out although the most obvious one was above him but he knew that Queen Celestia and King Charles could be waiting for him and they would most certainly kill him from the moment that his head had popped out of the pit.

"Come on, there should be another way out of here" groaned prince Diaglo before eventually finding it. "Yay!".

The 'other way out' was a underground passage and prince Diaglo had a feeling in his gut that this secret passage would lead him and Tomada junior straight back to princess Bia and her husband Nightfly with the thought making him smile in happiness.

After finding the new way out, prince Diaglo turned his attention to Tomada junior and he was horrified to see that he had lost his left wing which made Diaglo realize that his friend needed medical attention and quickly.

"Oh no Junior!" shouted prince Diaglo with an worried expression on his face as he ran over to his friend. "Hold on buddy, you are going to be ok".

Prince Diaglo picked up and carried Tomada junior through the secret passage until they were half way through when he had decided to take a bit of a rest which he did before continuing the journey again and he really hoped to get to his adoptive sister since time wasn't on his side.

While he was carrying Tomada junior, prince Diaglo was thinking about the fact that he and junior nearly died in the fight against Queen Celestia and King Charles but he knew that he can train even harder knowing that he now knows what he is truly up against.

"Man, it seems that Celestia and Charles are sure no easy-picking that's for sure" muttered prince Diaglo as he continued to walk. "But Junior and I can still beat them".

After walking for nearly an hour, Prince Diaglo had finally come to the end of the passage and he gently set Tomada junior down before opening the door and gently grabbed Tomada junior again and got out of the door.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Afterlife aka Dreamworld, The Green male Macaw from before was looking down on the mortal world with worry written all over his face as prince Diaglo carried the injured Tomada junior through the door of the secret passage.

The male Green Macaw managed to pull himself away only to see one of his loyal guards coming towards him and kneeled before him which made the Green Macaw smile in happiness since he really needed to see his loyal guard right about now.

"Rise Mickey my loyal friend" said the male Green Macaw while smiling. "I bet that you have come to tell me something".

"Yes, prince Cedric" said Mickey who was a male Scarlet Macaw and who is a part of prince Cedric's royal guard. "Two female Spix Macaws wants to talk with you".

"Let them in" ordered prince Cedric since he needed to talk them to them too. "I also need to speak with them".

Mickey bowed in respect before he walked over to the door to prince Cedric's room and he opened it only to have two female Spix Macaws come running in with worried expressions on their faces and Cedric understood why they were worried.

Sorrel and her daughter Bobbie made their way over to prince Cedric where they quickly bowed to the prince who bowed back before telling them to rise which Sorrel and Bobbie did without hesitation and the three of them soon began to have a conversation.

"Hello Sorrel and Bobbie" said prince Cedric with a worried expression on his face. "What brings you here?".

"We have come to see how Junior is doing, our prince" said Sorrel in a worried manner "Is he, ok?".

"He's ok, although, he is battered and bruised, but, he is going to be ok" assured prince Cedric. "I can assure you, that he is alright".

"He isn't going to die, isn't he, mom?" asked Bobbie as she looked at her mother. "Junior is not going to die, is he?".

"I hope not" said Sorrel as she looked at her youngest child. "I hope that he will survive".

"If you are talking about his injury, then don't worry, rest assured, he will pull through" said prince Cedric in a calmly manner. "He is a tough cookie, he will pull through".

"Ok thanks" said Bobbie as she sighed in relief. "At least, that he is not going to die".

Prince Cedric smiled as he along with Sorrel and Bobbie began to watch what was happening down in the mortal world while Bobbie and Sorrel hoped that their loved ones can stay alive as long as possible since they didn't want anybody else to join them up in the dreamworld.

Sorrel and Bobbie watched with worried expressions on their faces as they hoped that Tomada junior is going to pull through from his injury although prince Blueblood assured them that he will but the worry was still there since the two didn't want Tomada Junior to die.

* * *

Back in the mortal world, Nightfly and his wife princess Bia were in another room with their respective mothers Jewel and Jane who were playing with William when they saw prince Diaglo carrying Tomada junior much to their shock.

They followed the two straight away and they entered the room that prince Diaglo had himself just entered only to see Tomada junior laying on the bed with his left wing which was sliced off during the fight against Queen Celestia and King Charles.

"Diaglo, I am so happy that you're back" said princess Bia as she hugged her adoptive brother who gladly hugged back. "What happened?".

"To be blunt, we got beat up" said prince Diaglo as he and his adoptive older sister broke their hug. "But luckily, we survived".

"Oh no, his wing!" shouted princess Bia who soon became worried after noticing that Tomada junior had no left wing. "He needs medical attention and fast".

"Don't worry, dear, I got it covered" said Jane as she got her medical equipment before she started working on Junior. "Tomada Junior, this is going to hurt, just hold still".

Unfortunely for them, the bedroom door was open and when Tomada junior screamed in pain, it was so loud that everyone in the village could hear it until Jewel finally closed the bedroom door so the villagers can have a nice sleep without hearing any more screams of pain.

While Tomada junior was being tended to, prince Diaglo was now looking at his adoptive mother in shock before smiling as he hugged Jewel who had tears in her eyes as she hugged him back in happiness at finally being reunited with her adoptive youngest child.

"I thought you was a goner" said prince Diaglo as he and Jewel broke their hug. "I am so happy to see you again, mom".

"Me too" agreed Jewel as she stroke her adoptive youngest child's cheek. "I am so glad to be back, Diaglo, my son".

The days past as the reunited lost family members were hoping that Tomada junior would make a quick recovery since they really needed his help in fighting against Queen Celestia and King Charles but they knew that he needed rest and time to recover.

Suddenly, one sunny morning, Nightfly and his wife princess Bia heard Tomada junior groaning in pain and they went to see what was going on and when they entered the bedroom they were shocked to see Tomada junior awake already.

"Your mother said that he would be out for a week" said princess Bia to her husband Nightfly who nodded back in shock. "But here, he is, awake already".

"Where are those darn tyrants?" groaned Tomada junior with anger clear in his voice. "Where are they?".

"They are not here, Junior" said princess Bia as she held Tomada Junior's wing with her own. "You were very brave to continue fighting against Celestia and Charles".

"Yeah, I guess so" said Tomada Junior as he smiled at princess Bia while gently squeezing her wing. "But, I shouldn't have all the credit, your husband is still fighting".

Princess Bia smiled as she kissed Tomada Junior on the cheek which made Tomada Junior smile as he kissed princess Bia's wing which he soon released and he watched as princess Bia as well as her husband Nightfly smiled at him before walking out of his room in order to let him rest.


	6. Fall of a hero

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 6 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The weeks went by and soon Tomada junior had recovered from his injuries although he was still missing his left wing which made him sworn a promise to kill Queen Celestia and King Charles for it although he knew that he has been more careful this time.

Now he was once again training with prince Diaglo who had greatly improved over the weeks and he was nearly ready to accompany Tomada junior on all of his adventures which made Tomada Junior smile as he thought of all of the adventures that he and the prince could go on.

"You sure are getting better my prince" said Tomada junior with a smile on his face. "I'm impressed".

"Yep, same here" said prince Diaglo who was also smiling as they laid down for some rest. "I am getting better, you know, you have to admit it, I am getting better".

They spent the rest of the day chatting about the happier times in the kingdom and what they are planning to do when Queen Celestia and King Charles are removed from power once and for all with Tomada Junior saying that he wants to have a family of his own.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of screaming coming from the castle which both shocked and angered Tomada junior as well as prince Diaglo since they knew it was Queen Celestia and King Charles's doing which only angered Tomada Junior and prince Diaglo even more.

"WHAT!, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ALREADY!" shouted Tomada junior angrily as he got up to his feet only to stare at the castle. "I AM REALLY STARTING TO HATE THOSE TWO!".

"DARN THOSE TWO!" shouted prince Diaglo who was also angry as he got to his feet as well. "I HOPE THAT THOSE WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!".

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS, THEY NEVER HAD A CHANCE!" Shouted Tomada junior as his anger grew. "I AM GOING TO KILL THEM, YOU HEAR ME!, I WILL KILL YOU!".

"Junior?" asked prince Diaglo, worriedly as Tomada junior turned to look at him. "You aren't thinking of actually going to the castle, alone, are you?".

"My prince, no matter what happens, please stay here" said Tomada junior as his eyes softened. "Please, do that for me".

"What are you crazy?" asked prince Diaglo in shock. "No way, I can't let you fight those two alone".

"Listen, I am a lot more vulnerable when you're there with me" said Tomada junior as he became determined. "Just stay here, where you will be safe".

"I'm a lot stronger this time, come on, I can't let you go with your injury" said prince Diaglo as he grew more determined. "Please junior, take me with you?".

Tomada junior and prince Diaglo just stared at each other with equal determination to win over the over until it finally seemed that prince Diaglo had got his way when he saw his friend smile at him which convinced Diaglo that Tomada Junior was going to the castle with him.

Prince Diaglo smiled back before hugging him which Tomada Junior gladly hugged back before they eventually broke the hug as they turned to look at the castle once again but this time with determination to stop Queen Celestia and King Charles.

"Alright my prince, you win" admitted Tomada Junior who was still smiling. "Let's go and get them".

"Right" agreed prince Diaglo as he also smiled. "It's time to show those two what we are-".

He was cut off when Tomada Junior knocked him by karate-chopping him in the neck near a pressure point and Tomada Junior quickly caught his friend before laying him down steady and safely onto the ground knowing that Diaglo will be knocked out long enough for him to miss the battle.

Tomada Junior was back onto his own feet and he looked at his friend knowing that this battle wasn't Diaglo's to fight and that his battle will come sometime later in the future but for now, this was a battle that Tomada Junior wanted to do on his own.

"Sorry about that my prince, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, if anything bad happened to you" said Tomada Junior as he continued to look at prince Diaglo. "This is my battle for now, little brother, not quite ready yet".

" _I can hear them all crying down there, my prince, that's why I have to go_ " thought Tomada Junior. " _I hope you understand someday_ ".

Tomada Junior then grabbed his sword and ran off to the castle knowing that he had to defeat Queen Celestia and King Charles or die trying with the latter not satisfying him one bit but he was willing to give his life if it meant that he takes both Celestia and Charles down with him.

The journey was long and hard but Tomada Junior eventually made it to the castle where he climbed the castle walls which climbed and climbed until he was eventually over the wall and he started his search for Celestia and Charles while he thought of prince Diaglo.

"See you later kid" muttered Tomada junior as a tear streamed down his cheek. "I shall see you, in the afterlife".

He knew that this could be his final battle and he wanted to go down as a hero who fought against the evil tyrants in order to protect the kingdom that he has called home for years since his birth and he couldn't be more proud to be the son of an amazing father and the most beautiful mother that he ever got to know.

* * *

While Tomada junior ran off to the castle in order to fight Queen Celestia and King Charles, Nightfly along with his wife princess Bia were playing with their son William since Jewel and Jane went off to bed for some well-earned rest.

After playing with their son, Nightfly was holding William in his wings when Bia started to have tears streaming down her face which worried both Nightfly and William since they were wondering what was causing Bia to get so upset.

"Go and play, son, while I will try to cheer your mother up" said Nightfly with a sad expression on his face. "But don't worry, I will continue to play with you".

William reluctantly accepted and he continued to play as Nightfly walked over to princess Bia since he knew that his wife needed him to be there to comfort her and that is what he was going to do since he had vowed to be there for Bia at all times.

Princess Bia was silently crying since she couldn't believe that her son had to grow up in such a dangerous time and she really didn't want him to him to go through something like this, she was so busy crying that she didn't see her husband Nightfly coming up behind her until she turned round only to jump in shock at seeing Nightfly.

"Oh hey Nightfly, I didn't see you there" said princess Bia as she looked at her husband with tear-stained eyes. "I'm sorry that you have to see me, like this".

"It's ok Bia, I was just coming to see if you are alright" said Nightfly as he touched his wife's cheek with his wing. "Since you do look very upset, what is it?".

"I'm just worried about our son's future since he is being forced to grow up in a dangerous place" sobbed princess Bia as she started to cry again. "I don't want him to die".

"I know, I know" soothed Nightfly as he hugged his wife who hugged him back. "I don't want him to die either, that's why we are here to protect him".

"You're right Nightfly" said princess Bia as she wiped away her tears before smiling at her husband. "We are here to protect our son, no matter what".

Nightfly smiled back at Bia before he kissed her on the beak which Bia gladly returned knowing that she needed this and she has loved the feeling of her husband's beak against hers which always made her heart flutter with joy.

When the kiss deepened, Nightfly wrapped his wings around Bia's waist while Bia wrapped her wings around his neck as they continued to enjoy their moment together as they continued to kiss each other and they poured all of their love into the kiss.

Finally they broke the kiss and held wings as they went back to playing with their son William who had a happy smile on his face when he saw that his mother was happy too which only made him happy as he slowly crawled over to Bia.

"Mommy" said William which shocked both Nightfly and princess Bia since they have never heard their son speak before. "Mommy, happy".

"William, did you just say your first words?" asked Bia in shock which was answered with a nod from William who was scooped up in his mother's wings. "I can't believe it".

"I can't believe that our little boy had just spoke" cheered Nightfly who had a big smile on his face. "Not only that, he also spoke his first words".

Nightfly and his wife princess Bia cheered happily before they continued to play with their son in celebration of hearing William speak for the first time and they couldn't wait to tell Jane and Jewel all about it.

* * *

Meanwhile Queen Celestia and King Charles were still killing their own people who were running away from their own kingdom in a panic as they scrambled to avoid getting killed by the ruthless duo and they quickly got their children as they made a run for it.

Suddenly King Charles was kicked into a couple of boxes by the one-winged Tomada Junior who held his sword in his wing and his face was full of determination as he prepared himself to try and stop the carnage once and for all.

"That was quite an entrance you made, I hope you enjoy it because it's going to cost you your life" said King Charles in anger. "I'm glad you came though, this is perfect".

"Hey Charles, dear, let turn this into a game with the first one to kill him wins" said Queen Celestia who was smiling evilly. "It's sudden death, no ties, go".

"You know you can't win, you can't destroy what I really am" said Tomada Junior as he became angry. "Even if you manage to kill this body, somebody even stronger would surfaced and take my place".

"Who cares" said King Charles as he continued to smile evilly. "Besides, you are on a suicide run and we would be glad to do the honours of killing you".

"Not one death will go unaccounted for, NOT ONE!" shouted Tomada Junior as he started to sword-fight with both Queen Celestia and King Charles. "THIS TIME, YOU DIE!".

The fight was long and brutal but Tomada junior was holding his own which only enraged both Queen Celestia and King Charles as they tried to kill him but he just won't budge a bit and they were starting to let their anger get the better which Tomada Junior used to his advantage.

Suddenly rain started to come down before a thunderstorm began as Tomada Junior tripped up Celestia and punched Charles in the face before they took a brief breather from the fight and they soon started to stare each other down again.

"This thunderstorm is the perfect backdrop for your demise" said King Charles as he smirked at Tomada Junior. "Because, this night, will be your last night on earth".

"There is no end for me, no end" said Tomada Junior as he stood his ground in an defiant manner. "If I'm going down, I am taking you down with me".

Soon they started to fight again and this time Tomada Junior was the one on the back-foot as he continued to hold his own against the two ruthless royalty who were getting angrier by the minute and this time, their anger was proving to be too much for Tomada Junior.

Tomada Junior managed to stab Charles in the leg and he Celestia in her right wing before he was eventually kicked into a wall which he was soon pinned to when Charles threw his sword at him and it struck his right wing right in the middle effectively making Tomada junior defenseless.

Suddenly Charles pulled his dagger out from his belt and he tried to stab Tomada junior's who quickly kicked him away before Celestia stabbed Tomada Junior in his right leg with her sword and she quickly brought out her dagger which she used to stab her enemies left leg before Charles started to stab Tomada Junior repeatedly.

Tomada junior could only scream out in pain as he was stabbed in both the chest and his legs along with his right wing until he was finally released from the wall and he fell straight to the ground from the moment that he was released.

"So, Tomada Junior, any last words?" asked Charles with an evil smirk on his face. "Because, you are the only one who has gotten this chance, so use it wisely".

"I will never bow to the likes of you" said Tomada Junior as he glared at Charles. "You will never win, even if you kill me, you still won't win".

Charles was furious about his enemy being defiant in the face and he angrily raised his sword above his head with the full intention of beheading Tomada Junior since he knew that it would mean the end of a threat to his throne with the thought making Charles smile in delight.

Tomada Junior knew that the end was coming and he began to see his life flash before his eyes until he saw the face of his father Tomada as well as his mother Sorrel and his little sister Bobbie which caused Tomada Junior to raise his in an act of reaching out to them before Charles swung his sword at his neck which resulted in Tomada Junior's wing fall flatly to the ground where it became still, never to move again.


	7. Finding the body

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 7 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Some hours after being knocked out by Tomada junior, prince Diaglo finally woke up with a massive headache which he soon shrugged off as he struggled to regain his vision since that proved to be quite a challenge.

When he finally got his vision back, prince Diaglo looked around only to see that Tomada junior was gone much to his anger and annoyance since he soon realized what Tomada junior must have done and he wasn't happy that his friend had left him.

"Junior?, oh no" said prince Diaglo as he got back to his feet. "Darn it junior!, why did you go alone?".

Soon prince Diaglo started to run over to the castle hoping to find Tomada junior still alive which he knew that he was grabbing at straws but he still hoped that somehow Tomada junior was still alive and he soon felt that hope slowly starting slipping from him.

He searched and searched but he still couldn't find Tomada junior until he suddenly saw a body laying next a wall with only the chest and the legs showing since the head part was covered by bushes.

"Junior!" shouted prince Diaglo as he ran over to the body only to discover that the body was a male peregrine falcon and it was most certainly indeed Tomada junior laying there dead next to that wall. "Junior why did you have to do it?, why did you have to leave me?, it's not fair".

Prince Diaglo moved closer to Tomada junior's body only to discover to his horror that Tomada junior was stabbed multiple times in both the chest along with his legs and right wing before he was eventually beheaded.

Diaglo was horrified to see his friend dead right in front of him before he started to have tears streaming down his face and he kneeled down next to the body put his head on the dead Tomada's junior's chest as he continued to cry.

"Oh gods no, what did they do to you Junior?" asked prince Diaglo with fresh tears forming in his eyes. "You were my best friend, you were everything to me (sniff) everything (sniff), this just isn't fair", Junior? , Junior?, JUNIOOOOOOOR!".

Prince Diaglo started to scream out in anger and sadness which could disturb somebody who is trying to sleep but Diaglo didn't care since all he wanted to do at this point in time was scream until his voice went hoarse.

Finally prince Diaglo stopped screaming only to start crying again as he picked up Tomada junior's body and started to carry it back so he can try and tell both his adoptive sister and adoptive brother-in law about what happened.

He was near the house where both princess Bia and her husband Nightfly were currently living when he fell down to the ground in exhaustion before eventually finishing the journey that he had started and he managed to catch the attention of both princess Bia and her husband Nightfly.

"DIAGLO!" shouted princess Bia when she saw her adoptive brother slowly walking over to her before she briefly turned her attention to her husband. "Nightfly, quick open the door".

"Got it" said Nightfly as he opened the door only for Diaglo to collapse in a heap with the headless body of Tomada junior collapsing on top of him but it was removed by princess Bia and Nightfly who were shocked and horrified to see that Tomada junior was dead.

"Diaglo, what happened?" asked princess Bia as tears streamed down her face. "What happened out there?".

"Me and junior (sniff) were (sniff) training when he (sniff) suddenly went to fight Celestia and Charles" sobbed prince Diaglo as tears streamed down his face. "He was killed in the fight by the tyrants themselves".

Princess Bia quickly hugged her adoptive youngest brother knowing that he needed it at this critical moment and prince Diaglo gladly hugged his adoptive older sister back since he was glad that she was there to comfort him.

Nightfly made his way over to the two where he also joined in on the hug and he hugged Diaglo since he knew that Diaglo was going through a hard time but he needed all the help that he can get if he was going to get through this pain.

* * *

Meanwhile Queen Celestia and King Charles were happily eating half of the head of Tomada junior much to the displeasure of their servants who went to the toilets to throw up and who could blame them since seeing two royals eating somebody's head was not a pretty sight to see.

Soon only the other half of Tomada junior's head was left which was soon put on a spike in order to terrify their enslaved people into submission which worked since every fellow bird was now trembling in terror and all thoughts of rebelling that they had planned to do, was now washed away by fear.

"You know, I always wanted to eat his head" said Queen Celestia while smiling evilly. "It tastes so delicious".

"Yeah, it tasted delicious" said King Charles as he smirked. "Well, it's time to get going

"Also before we go, I just need to do one last thing" said Queen Celestia before she walked up to the half-head of Tomada junior. "Even in death, you shall have a kiss".

Celestia started to kiss the half-head of Tomada Junior's half-beak and she was having the time of her life as she continued to kiss her long-time enemy's head while Charles watched on with a crude smile on his evil face.

"I just love it when she does that" said King Charles as he smiled evilly. "It makes me smile, every time she does that".

Soon Queen Celestia broke the kiss that she was having with the dead Tomada junior before picking the half-head off the spike and carried it to her room where she continued to kiss it and she was enjoying every moment of it.

King Charles walked into her room and kissed her on the beak which Queen Celestia responded by kissing him back before eventually breaking it and kissing the half-head of Tomada junior once again much to Charles's pleasure.

* * *

Back with prince Diaglo, he was sitting next to the front door while princess Bia and Nightfly went to tell their respective mothers Jewel and Jane about what had happened which shocked both Jewel and Jane when they found out the news.

The hours went past until it was finally night-time and a grave was ready for the body of Tomada junior to be put into it much to the discomfort of everyone attending the funeral of Tomada junior.

"I'm going to miss the poor guy" said Nightfly as tears formed in his eyes. "He was one of the most amazing birds that I ever got the chance to know".

"Same here" said princess Bia as she held Nightfly's wing with her own. "He was a brave bird who gave his all in the fight against tyranny".

After the funeral, everyone was back in the house and were now in bed trying to get a good nights sleep but they couldn't since they were deeply scared about what might happen to them and their families.

Prince Diaglo was squirming around in his bed as he tried to shake the thought of seeing Tomada junior's dead body out of his head but it took a long time until eventually the thought went away and Diaglo slept on while crying in the process.


	8. The Death of two tyrants

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 8 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

13 years have passed since the death of Tomada Junior and Prince Diaglo is still affected by it although not as much as it used to since he now has a lot more better sleeps at night but he was still getting nightmares about Tomada junior's death.

Now everyone was getting ready to prepare themselves for the fight against Queen Celestia and King Charles since they wanted give them some old-fashioned payback for what happened to their loved ones and they wanted revenge for what Celestia and Charles did to Tomada Junior.

"Hey mom" said prince Diaglo when he saw that his mother was getting ready for battle. "How are you doing?".

"Hey son" replied Jewel as she smiled happily at her adoptive youngest child. "I am doing just fine, thank you for asking?".

Prince Diaglo was happy to have his adoptive mother back since he did feel kinda lonely despite having his adoptive sister and adoptive brother-in law there with him to soften the pain which worked and he was glad that they were there for him.

Jewel missed both her daughter Bia and adoptive son Diaglo along with her now dead youngest son Tiago and oldest daughter Carla which made her tear up whenever she thought of them and especially her dead husband Blu who she still loved to this very day.

"Hey mom, where are Nightfly and Bia?" asked Prince Diaglo as he became confused. "I don't see them, anywhere".

"Oh they are just in their bedroom holding their new born baby" said Jewel with an happy expression on her face. "You should go and see them, yourself".

Prince Diaglo smiled happily as he ran straight upstairs to Nightfly and Bia's bedroom where he saw princess Bia laying in bed covered with blankets and holding her new-born baby with Nightfly laying next to her and they were both smiling at their new-born baby.

Nightfly and princess Bia turned their attention to prince Diaglo and smiled when they saw him which he responded by smiling back as he walked over to them to see the baby for himself since he really wanted to hold the baby for the first time.

"Hey Diaglo, how you doing buddy?" asked Nightfly in his usual cheerful tone. "Are you ok?".

"I'm fine, how are you and Bia?" asked prince Diaglo as he continued to smile. "Are the two of you, ok?".

"We're fine since we have gotten William a little sister" said princess Bia as she happily showed the little baby chick that she was holding and it was currently sleeping before eventually waking up only to see prince Diaglo looking at her.

"Aww" said prince Diaglo in happiness. "What's her name?".

"Eve" said princess Bia with a smile on her face before shouting out. "CHILDREN!".

Suddenly out of nowhere came about 6 young chicks with 3 males and 3 females who playfully attacked prince Diaglo who was briefly shocked before eventually enjoying the chance to play with William's brothers and sisters.

Finally after a few hours of playing, Nightfly and princess Bia's children had finally stopped playing with prince Diaglo who gently and playfully rubbed their heads before talking to Nightfly and princess Bia about serious business.

When the talking had ended both Nightfly and prince Diaglo along with Jane and Jewel left the house to go find King Charles and Queen Celestia so they can kill them which in turn would avenge their loved ones and bring long-lasting peace to the kingdom.

* * *

After a long time of walking, Prince Diaglo and Nightfly along with Jane and Jewel had finally found their hated enemies King Charles and Queen Celestia waiting for them with the two holding the half-skull of Tomada junior which caused the four heroes to bring out their swords.

Prince Diaglo really wanted to attack Queen Celestia right there and then but he knew that they have to be patient and not fall for any of King Charles and Queen Celestia's sadistic tricks which would most certainly end in death for either of them.

"He's really a beauty isn't he?" asked King Charles as he smiled evilly while stroking the half-skull of Tomada junior. "It's too bad he had to die, he would have made a great ally for us".

"Junior fought with honour for both himself and his loved ones, he died trying to protect people" said prince Diaglo as he was barely able to control his anger. "You on the other hand, have brought death and fear to this kingdom".

"Oh really, he most certainly is the heroic type" said Queen Celestia as she started to kiss the half-skull of Tomada junior by first kissing the cheek before eventually kissing the beak. "Also, he did say one last thing before he died, you know what he said?, he said that he loved me with all of his heart".

That was the last straw which caused both prince Diaglo and Nightfly along with Jane and Jewel to attack the two tyrants who pulled out their swords and tried to defend themselves against the four remaining heroes who were determined to avenger Tomada Junior no matter what.

King Charles was facing both Jane and Jewel while Queen Celestia was facing prince Diaglo who followed her every time she tried to escape as the fight carried on with both Nightfly and prince Diaglo along with Jane and Jewel winning the fight.

Suddenly Queen Celestia turned tailed and ran to the safety of her room with prince Diaglo following in a fit of rage while Nightfly along with Jane and Jewel were pushing Charles to the wall of the castle and it was soon made clear that Charles was trapped.

"Nightfly, go and help Diaglo" said Jewel as she continued to fight against Charles. "He needs your help".

"You sure?" asked Nightfly since he wasn't sure if Jewel still needed his help. "Are you really sure?".

"Yes, I'm sure" said Jewel which was the only hint that Nightfly needed as he went to help Diaglo while Jane and Jewel managed to disarm King Charles. "Good luck, Nightfly".

"Ok, you got me, I surrender" pleaded King Charles which was ignored by Jane and Jewel as they hacked him to death. "Please, stop, have mercy".

"You murdered my Blu and my other two children, I will never forgive you for that" said Jewel with anger clear in her voice. "You don't deserve to live".

"I will always hate you for killing my husband" said Jane who was also clearly angry. "You took away both a father and a husband, and for that, you must die".

Finally they stopped hacking King Charles to death before taking the crown off his head knowing that they need to choose a new King and Queen of the kingdom which they knew exactly who to choose but they knew that the fight wasn't over yet.

* * *

Back with Prince Diaglo, he was still chasing after Queen Celestia who was now in her room before prince Diaglo stormed his way in with eyes full of both anger and hate as he looked at Queen Celestia who was still trying to escape the angry prince.

Queen Celestia was honestly frightened by the full anger and hate that was in prince Diaglo's eyes as he started to swing his sword wildly at Queen Celestia who was having a hard time blocking the attacks although she was still putting up a fight.

Finally prince Diaglo managed to disarm Queen Celestia who had her back near the window of her bedroom as prince Diaglo aimed his sword at her throat intending to kill her which finally caused Queen Celestia to crack as she broke down in tears.

"PLEASE LOOK I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DONE TO YOU!" screamed Queen Celestia as tears started streaming down her face. "PLEASE LET ME LIVE!".

"WHY SHOULD I!" shouted back Prince Diaglo in deep anger. "YOU KILLED TWO OF MY ADOPTIVE SIBLINGS AND YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!".

"Because I am the last ruler of the afterlife" said Queen Celestia as she began to weep. "I am the older sister of Luna".

"I had a brother figure and he was my best friend" said prince Diaglo as his anger grew. "I was about to go on adventures with him until you slaughtered him".

"I'M SO SORRY!" shouted Queen Celestia as she continued to cry. "PLEASE, I AM SO SORRY FOR WHAT I DID!".

"He wasn't the only one though" said prince Diaglo in anger. "You also murdered my adoptive father along with my adoptive older sister and adoptive younger brother as well as my uncles and aunts".

"Please listen to me" begged Queen Celestia as she continued to protest. "You're right, I shouldn't have killed them and I am truly sorry for what I've done".

"I AM NOT FINISHED YET!" shouted prince Diaglo which caused Queen Celestia to cower in fear. "You also raped and killed my best friend Tomada junior's sister Bobbie".

"Look, I am so sorry" protested Queen Celestia as she desperately tried to escape the angry prince. "I'm sorry, alright, just let me go".

"Also the first murder you committed was the murder of the girl that I loved" said prince Diaglo as tears formed in his eyes. "She was my friend and perhaps...something more".

"I was angry and frustrated, I didn't know what I was doing and I didn't mean to kill her" wept Queen Celestia as she continued to make excuses. "I loved her as a sister".

"You want to know what her name was?" asked prince Diaglo which Queen Celestia responded by shaking her head before prince Diaglo stabbed her in the stomach. "Her name was Luna".

"DIAGLO!" shouted a voice that prince Diaglo knew was Nightfly who came into the room that he and Queen Celestia were in. "Don't let anger and hate get inside your head".

Prince Diaglo knew what Nightfly meant which causes him to pull his sword out of Queen Celestia's stomach before suddenly beheading Queen Celestia which fully satisfied his desire for revenge and he turned only to see Nightfly shrug in response.

After beheading Queen Celestia, prince Diaglo knew that he had killed a woman which causes him to weep with Nightfly hugging him in comfort before they eventually took back the half-skull of Tomada junior with them as they left the room and went down the stairs before eventually going outside.

The people of the kingdom were cheering happily as both Nightfly and prince Diaglo appeared before gladly hugging both Jane and Jewel who gladly hugged back before the four of them eventually breaking the hug and they started to enjoy their victory.


	9. Finding Love

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 9 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After the deaths of Charles and Celestia, prince Diaglo and Nightfly along with Jane and Jewel are now in the royal castle once again since the time to choose a new King and Queen had come and the coronation was about to begin.

Princess Bia was well enough to come to the royal castle where the new King and Queen was to be decided so the whole kingdom has a leader that can lead them not only into battle but also into the future that was brighter than it had ever been before.

"Welcome Ladies and noblemen" said Jewel as she spoke. "Today we are going to choose the next King and Queen of this kingdom that can lead us to a very bright future".

"After much decision making, we have finally come to a decision" said Jane as she motioned Nightfly and princess Bia to come forward which they did. "Come, my dears".

Nightfly and princess Bia walked over to Jane and Jewel who put the royal robes on the two before telling Nightfly and princess Bia to go and sit on the two thrones which they did although they were slightly nervous.

When they had finally sat on the two thrones, Nightfly and princess Bia smiled at each other as they held wings so they can comfort each other on this very excited and nervous occasion while their children watched on in happiness.

"People of this kingdom, we are proud to declare both Nightfly and Bia as King and Queen" said Jewel as she and Jane put the two crowns on Nightfly and princess Bia's head. "LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN!".

"LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN!, LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN!, LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN!" chanted everyone that had attended this special occasion.

Prince Diaglo watched on in happiness as both his brother-in law and adoptive sister are now the new King and Queen of the very kingdom that he along with everyone else called home and they were proud of it.

Earlier Prince Diaglo was asked by his mother to be the next king but he refused knowing that he needed to be out there stopping crime and preventing threats from ever happening to the kingdom and he was going to do it for his best friend: Tomada Junior.

Jewel and Jane clapped in happiness as they watched their respective children walk out of the throne room to cheers from their people who were happily cheering at the fact that they now had a new King and Queen to lead them.

"I wish, my Blu, would see this" said Jewel in sadness. "He would have been so proud".

"That's the same with, my Banderas" said Jane as she faced Jewel. "But there is also someone, that I love, with all of my heart and soul".

"Really?, I wonder who that could be" said Jewel as she faced Jane. "I mean, it couldn't possibly be-".

She was cut off when Jane kissed her on the beak which surprised Jewel but she closed her eyes and she began to kiss Jane back since she loved Jane with all of her heart although her heart still belonged to Blu and nothing would change that.

That night there was a party to celebrate the coronation of King Nightfly and Queen Bia who were happily dancing with each other and looking as much in love as any couple would for that matter while Jewel and Jane were having a romantic slow-dance together.

Prince Diaglo was trying to enjoy the party although princess Luna was still effectively on his mind which eventually made him stop enjoying the party and seeking comfort with the warm air as he stood on the balcony and he began to take in all that has happened so far.

He looked up at the stars in the night sky and he thought for a moment that he saw princess Luna smiling down at him but it was just his imagination of it happening as he continued to look at the night sky until he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Hello my prince" said a voice that made prince Diaglo turn only to see a beautiful female Spix Macaw who resembled Luna and prince Diaglo thought for a second it was Luna before remembering that Luna was dead.

"Hello there, may I ask who you are?" asked prince Diaglo as he smiled at the female Spix Macaw. "As for me, my name is prince Diaglo".

"Of course, my name is princess Jennifer" said the female Spix Macaw while smiling happily. "My mother gave me that name when I was born".

"Lovely name" said prince Diaglo as he smiled which made princess Jennifer blush. "I have never heard a more beautiful name than yours".

"Thanks my prince" said princess Jennifer as she continued to blush. "That really means a lot to me".

"Your welcome" said prince Diaglo as he looked at Jennifer in the eyes. "Would you like to take a walk with me?".

"It would be my pleasure" said princess Jennifer as she smiled. "I would be honoured to go on a walk with you".

Prince Diaglo smiled and he held wings with princess Jennifer who blushed at the fact that she was actually holding prince Diaglo's wing as they walked away from the party and down the steps only to reach the back-door of the castle which prince Diaglo opened.

* * *

After opening the back-door to the castle, prince Diaglo and princess Jennifer walked straight into what seemed to be a garden of some sort with colourful plants and butterflies flying all over the place and princess Jennifer was loving the sight of the butterflies which made Diaglo smile.

They continued to walk until they came across a small wooden bench which they soon sat on as they began talking about their personal lives which prince Diaglo was struggling to come to terms with but he was making progress

"So, which kingdom are you from?" asked prince Diaglo as he faced princess Jennifer. "Because, it seems, that you are not from around here".

"I am from the kingdom of King Robert" answered princess Jennifer in sadness. "He's my abusive father who would rape me repeatedly".

"Sorry to hear that" said prince Diaglo as he soon had a sad expression on his face. "It must be pretty hard living with a father like that".

"Yeah and my mother is the only one I would turn to for help" said princess Jennifer as she sighed. "She was the only one who understood me and what I was going through".

"Where is she?" asked prince Diaglo as he looked around for Jennifer's mother. "I can't see her".

"There" said princess Jennifer as she pointed at a beautiful elderly female Spix Macaw who looked like Jewel's aunt Mimi. "She's currently having an affair with Queen Janice".

"So you're saying that she is in a relationship with another woman?" asked prince Diaglo as he became confused. "Because, I am fine with it, either way".

"Yeah but that was her own choice and I personally believe that she made the right one" said princess Jennifer. "I want my mother to be happy and safe from my father".

"I understand" said prince Diaglo as he smiled. "If your mother is happy about falling in love with another woman then I can respect that, it's love anyway".

"Yeah" said princess Jennifer who returned the smile. "Love can happen in different ways.

"I agree" said prince Diaglo as he nodded in agreement. "That is what love does best".

"So, what about you?" asked princess Jennifer who was now curious about Diaglo's past. "Did anything happen when you was young?".

"Yep and it is something, I am still struggling with to this day" said prince Diaglo as he sighed. "I can't remember much but It may seem strange because I wasn't born a prince".

"You wasn't?" asked princess Jennifer who was surprised by the revelation. "You wasn't born a prince?".

"Nope" said prince Diaglo as he chuckled light-heartedly. "I guess that I was born to low-born parents who are my birth family and I am proud to call them my family".

"I bet you do" replied princess Jennifer as she smiled at Diaglo. "Royal or not, they are still your family".

"Yeah" said prince Diaglo. "Everything was going well until we were attacked by a black Cockatoo who would end up killing my parents and attempted to kill me".

"Oh, my prince" said princess Jennifer with tears streaming down her cheeks when she heard about Diaglo's parents being killed and Diaglo himself nearly being killed.

"After that I went to a family that gave me this" said prince Diaglo as he pointed to his peg leg "I also wore a eyepatch to help with my vision that the black cockatoo ruined".

Princess Jennifer began to weep since she couldn't believe that prince Diaglo was nearly killed only to be the lone survivor of a murder that killed his birth parents and left him with no family to care for him and that was something Jennifer wished to have never happened to Diaglo.

Prince Diaglo noticed that princess Jennifer was upset about what she heard and he knew that he had to make her feel better and he did it by gently turning her face to his before wiping her eyes as he then kissed her on the beak which princess Jennifer kissed back.

* * *

After telling half of his story to princess Jennifer, prince Diaglo and princess Jennifer were still kissing each other with princess Jennifer wrapping her wings around his neck and prince Diaglo wrapping his wings around her waist.

Unknown to them, princess Jennifer's mother was watching the making out session with a happy smile on her face knowing that her daughter has found love in her life and someone to care for her and she hoped that one day, her daughter would marry the one that she loved.

"Hello Margaret" said a voice that Margaret knew was Queen Janice who landed behind her and wrapped her wings around her belly. "How are you, my love?".

"Hello Janice" said Margaret knowing that since they were alone they can call each other by their names. "It seems that my daughter has finally found someone that she loves and who loves her back".

"Yeah, I am happy for you my love since I do love you with all my heart and soul" said Queen Janice who started to kiss Margaret repeatedly on the neck before turning her around as they kissed each other on the beak.

Back with prince Diaglo and princess Jennifer, they are now asleep with prince Diaglo laying with his back against the back part of the bench with princess Jennifer cuddling up beside him which only made the prince smile since he was happy to have met princess Jennifer.


	10. The Secret Marriage

**Hello everyone. Here is the final chapter and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After being asleep for sometime, prince Diaglo woke up only to see princess Jennifer cuddling next to him which made him smile as he then slowly and gently got out of her embrace before picking her up and carrying to her room.

Prince Diaglo was very happy to have someone like Jennifer to fall in love with since he knew that he definitely needed cheering up and he was thinking that one day they would be married and having a family of their own.

When he had entered the castle again and headed up the steps he walked and walked until he finally found princess Jennifer's bedroom where he opened the door before going inside and putting princess Jennifer on the bed.

Prince Diaglo smiled as he kissed princess Jennifer on the cheek before pulling the covers over her and going out the room only to see both Margaret and Queen Janice smiling at him which he smiled back.

"Hello my prince, how are you?" asked Margaret, happily.

"I'm fine, how are you?" asked prince Diaglo, also happily.

"Hello prince Diaglo, my name is Janice" said Queen Janice, shaking wings with prince Diaglo.

"I heard since Jennifer told me all about you" said prince Diaglo.

"Well, she didn't tell you all about me" said Queen Janice, blushing.

"Really?, how come?" asked prince Diaglo, confused.

"Let me explain" said Margaret. "You see, me and my daughter were living with her father who was also my husband when he decided to rape her repeatedly against her wishes".

"Yeah she told me about that but carry on" insisted prince Diaglo, respectfully.

"After that, I decided that he wasn't someone that I truly loved" said Margaret. "So, I sneaked out every night to Queen Janice's castle where she gave me some advice on how to keep my daughter safe from my abusive husband".

"Then we decided to have some food and drink" said Queen Janice. "We chat for hours until it was time for Margaret to go and that was when we had our first kiss".

"I can still remember that moment when I found my true love" said Margaret. "I loved her and she loved me so we started to have an affair".

"So every night we slept together in my bed in my castle" said Queen Janice. "We loved each other so much that we wished to be married one day so we can be together forever".

"Speaking of which, we are having a secret wedding" said Margaret. "It will be held here in the castle where we wish to live out the rest of our lives as one".

"I am happy for you two" said prince Diaglo, smiling before realizing something as he looked at Queen Janice. "You rarely talk about your husband, any reason why?".

"Well, that's because we hate each other" said Queen Janice. "He's the reason why I decided to have an affair with Margaret in the first place so I can be with the bird who I really love".

Prince Diaglo nodded in understanding knowing that both husbands of the two lovers were very rude birds who had no respect for women which was something that King Nightfly wouldn't tolerate since he respects women a lot and it was something that prince Diaglo himself admired.

* * *

After hearing more about princess Jennifer's personal life, prince Diaglo had decided to go and rest for the night but he barely got to his room when he heard a commotion coming from downstairs.

Prince Diaglo went to investigate it when he suddenly saw a female Elf Owl that he recognised straight away and the female Elf Owl had walked through the front door when she looked up only to see prince Diaglo which shocked her.

"My prince?" asked the female Elf Owl, shocked.

"Skyler?" asked prince Diaglo, also shocked.

They stood their frozen to the spot for several minutes before they ran at each other as they eventually hugged each other in happiness since it was a long time since they last saw each other.

The two friends broke the hug and they turned round only to see King Nightfly and Queen Bia walking downstairs towards them since they had also heard the commotion and they wanted to investigate it.

"Your majesty" said Skyler, bowing since she knew that it was a king that she was seeing.

"Rise my friend" said King Nightfly which Skyler obeyed. "I don't think that we met before which leads to my next question, who are you?".

"I'm Skyler, your majesty" said Skyler. "So you must be the new king?".

"Yes and my name is Nightfly" said Nightfly, smiling.

"Nice to meet you Nightfly" said Skyler as she and Nightfly shook wings.

"Hello auntie Skyler" said Queen Bia, happily which caught Skyler's attention.

"Hello Bia, It's been so long since I last saw you" said Skyler.

"Where have you been all of this time?" asked King Nightfly.

"To be honest your majesty, I was helping children who had lost that families" said Skyler. "I couldn't just leave the kids so I decided to look after them myself".

King Nightfly nodded as he and Queen Bia began to lead Skyler to where she would be sleeping for the night while Princess Jennifer asked prince Diaglo to follow her which he obeyed although he was very confused as to why.

That question was answered when he saw both Margaret and Queen Janice facing each other in the garden while a priest was reading out the vows that the two would say to each other which made Prince Diaglo realized that they were having their secret wedding.

"Do you Margaret promise to love and protect Queen Janice for as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest who was a male Spix Macaw.

"I do" said Margaret, happily with tears streaming down her face.

"Do you Queen Janice promise to love and protect Margaret for as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest.

"I do" said Queen Janice, tears also streaming down her face.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounced you mates, you may kissed the bride" said the priest.

Margaret and Queen Janice then kissed each other on the beak which cemented their position as a married couple much to the joy of both prince Diaglo and his girlfriend princess Jennifer.

* * *

After witnessing Margaret and Queen Janice getting married, prince Diaglo and princess Jennifer were walking back to their rooms when princess Jennifer had decided to ask prince Diaglo a question.

Princess Jennifer really loved prince Diaglo and she actually found him rather cute which made her blush at the thought of it but she eventually smiled knowing that she was enjoying her time with prince Diaglo.

"My prince, can I ask you something?" asked princess Jennifer, worriedly.

"Fire away" said prince Diaglo.

"I was just thinking that one day we should get married" said princess Jennifer. "Like my mom did and I want to live the rest of my life with you".

"Yeah, we should get married one day but for now we should just take it slow" said prince Diaglo, smiling.

"Agreed my prince" said princess Jennifer, also smiling.

Prince Diaglo then kissed princess Jennifer on the beak which she gladly kissed back as the two love-birds enjoyed this moment together knowing that the future was bright for the both of them.

 **Awww, that is so CUTE!. Also I am going to start a story about how Margaret and Queen Janice met while also show what princess Jennifer had to go through. I hope to see you there. :)**


End file.
